


【蕉橙】情难自禁

by Amorrd



Series: 将错就错及其后续 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 阿实：我反对这门亲事#将错就错后续，沙雕向段子。没有实质上联系#阿实第一次营救失败，第二次曲线救人，因此蝴蝶走了后半段黑化剧情#OOC有#其实是阿蕉吸引走了葡萄火力
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Series: 将错就错及其后续 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885516
Kudos: 1





	【蕉橙】情难自禁

  
  
01   
吴岛光实：我现在就是后悔，非常后悔。   
02   
假如再给吴岛光实一次机会，他哪怕拼上身份暴露的危险也一定要救出纮汰哥。   
他的纮汰哥那么好，那么令他尊敬，甩吴岛贵虎十座海姆冥界森林。   
怎么能他妈的和驱纹戒斗搞到一起。   
淦。   
03   
如果纮汰哥和他在一起也不是不行。   
04   
反正不能便宜驱纹戒斗。   
他巴隆算个什么东西。   
05   
吴岛光实有一双善于发现细节的眼睛。   
他本来没想把纮汰哥和巴隆领队往一块想——毕竟他之前是纮汰哥和小舞姐的粉头，站拆家CP这种事想也不要想。吴岛光实对于自己第一次没有营救出葛叶纮汰一直很懊恼，他想他耽误的这段时间里纮汰哥要遭多少罪。   
吴岛光实内心把Sid和战极凌马吊起来打，面上却笑着安慰葛叶纮汰没事的，有铠武队在。   
高司舞也很心疼，她抱住葛叶纮汰，也说都过去了纮汰，你受苦了。   
只是纮汰哥不知道为什么，被小舞姐抱住的时候脸上闪过一丝僵硬，他还往驱纹戒斗那看了好几眼。   
吴岛光实当时以为是因为葛叶纮汰在人多面前害羞。   
现在他知道了。   
我真瞎，真的。   
06   
他第一次发现不对劲是在那俩人每次吵架距离越来越近的时候。   
驱纹戒斗还是老样子，拉张臭脸。葛叶纮汰有时候会因为意见不和与他拌几句嘴，更多时候发展成变身械斗。据葛叶讲这是他们在世界树集团里待久了产生的陋习。   
这不是重点。   
重点是每次吵到结尾驱纹戒斗的表情都很耐人寻味。   
他和葛叶纮汰的距离会变得很近，近到足以交换呼吸。他像是在忍着什么，眉头死紧；而葛叶纮汰在发现距离太近后也会脸红，纮汰哥往往会先移开视线，他的表情像是期待什么又落空似的。   
次数多了吴岛光实就把这件事记在了心里。   
直到某天，不放心葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗出去单挑并且想帮忙补刀的吴岛光实尾随两人，结果发现他们俩打着打着解除变身开始吵架，吵着吵着就……呃……亲在一起。   
从他听的墙角来看，当时场面应该是「驱纹戒斗嫌纮汰哥啰里啰嗦于是他用行动堵住纮汰哥的嘴他掐纮汰哥的动作看起来很用力他怎么能这么对纮汰哥啊淦！」。   
吴岛光实当时就将法棍一掰为二。   
葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗同时转头。   
场面一度非常尴尬。   
07   
「阿、阿实你听我……」   
「不用解释了纮汰哥，我都明白。」吴岛光实笑着戴上驱动器。   
「我今天就要他驱纹戒斗死。」   
08   
「不可以用西瓜锁种无差别攻击啊阿实！！！！！！！」   
09   
「曾经我以为只要我握住了权利，我就拥有改变世界的力量。可是后来我发现，我就算再怎么往上爬，拥有再多的权利，有些事情我还是改变不了，」葡萄冰沙轻叩吧台，少年笑容苦涩，「比如时间，比如人心。」   
Sid揉揉鼻子。   
「所以你把我叫出来就是为了敲诈一杯冰沙顺便伤春悲秋？我得告诉你小少爷，那是你爬的不够高。等到你哥哥的位置，或者更高，就没有什么是你不能改变的了。」   
吴岛光实从口袋里掏出一排A级锁种，里面夹杂着几枚S级。   
「包括拆散纮汰哥和驱纹戒斗这件事是吗？」   
Sid：「……」   
Sid：「……不是，世界树集团不包婚配，这事我们真管不了。」   
10   
吴岛光实若是想查，没有他挖不出来的信息。   
他这人行动力强，心思缜密，计划周详，行事条理清晰。他有狗仔的嗅觉，影帝的演技，特工的信息收集能力。铠武队的CIA，沢芽市的克格勃。   
吴岛光实坐在他哥的位置上， 他啃着指甲，把视频记录看了个遍。   
然后他掏出手机，在名为「世界树沢芽市分部高层聚集地」的讨论组里发了条消息：   
龙玄：装甲骑士铠武和巴隆搞在了一起。   
龙玄：你们知道吗？   
11   
主任：葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗？原来如此……要份子钱吗？   
龙玄：不需要你的钱谢谢   
12   
湊耀子：真不愧是驱纹戒斗，连葛叶纮汰那样的男人都能拿下   
龙玄：请你清醒一点，耀子小姐。我不同意这门亲事   
13   
一切为了科学：他们在一起对锁种有影响吗   
龙玄：……没有   
14   
DJ相良：哈哈哈哈哈我知道啊   
主任：？   
湊耀子：？   
一切为了科学：？   
龙玄：？？？！！！！   
15   
吴岛光实关掉窗口、清掉记录；他往后仰倒，靠背随着他的动作颤了颤。   
吴岛光实按按眉心。   
早晚有一天他要把世界树集团炸了，   
16   
驱纹戒斗就着身高优势对吴岛光实使用名为「居高临下」的目光打击。   
吴岛光实使用「气场两米八」反击。   
驱纹戒斗咋舌，他侧了下头，满脸写着不耐：「这是我和葛叶之间的事。」   
吴岛光实表面功夫都不想做：「那我直说了，你离纮汰哥远一点，」   
驱纹戒斗：「和你没有关系。」   
吴岛光实：「我是纮汰哥喜爱的后辈。」他着重咬重「喜爱」这个词。   
驱纹戒斗：「他是我看上的强者。」   
吴岛光实本来计划晓之以情动之以理用各种层出不穷的阴招搞掉驱纹戒斗，然而计划赶不上变化。听到这话他脑内怒撕计划气的拍案而起：「驱纹戒斗，我警告你，你给我离铠武队远一点！配得上纮汰哥的只有小舞姐！」   
驱纹戒斗满脸问号，他有一双看透本质的眼睛和一张戳人痛处的嘴。   
「舞什么时候说过喜欢葛叶了？」   
吴岛光实语塞。   
「舞也不是葛叶喜欢的类型。」   
吴岛光实冷笑。   
「小舞姐温柔善良又体贴，谁会不喜欢小舞姐？」   
驱纹戒斗也冷笑。   
「你喜欢别说葛叶也喜欢。」   
吴岛光实：「……」   
17   
吴岛光实气到口不择言：「纮汰哥不喜欢小舞姐难道喜欢你吗？！！！」   
18   
驱纹戒斗：「……」   
吴岛光实：「……」   
Zack目瞪口呆：「戒，戒斗？」   
19   
吴岛光实嘴边起了三个泡。   
Rat拎着平板风一样经过：「报！！沢芽市匿名论坛爆料驱纹戒斗出柜了！！」   
Chucky扔掉薯片：「和谁？！凰莲先生吗？？！！！」   
Rica扔掉巧克力：「和谁？！Zack吗？？！！！」   
女孩们对视一眼。   
「都不是，」Rat心情复杂地把页面展示给她们看，他不太想知道她们为啥做出这种发言，「是和纮汰哥。」   
Chucky&Rica：「卧槽。」   
「阿实你怎么看……阿实！阿实你怎么了阿实！」   
20   
葛叶纮汰手里还端着餐盘。   
「呃，巴隆的各位？」   
Zack和Peko对视一眼，最后驱纹戒斗的多年好友出列。   
「纮汰，」Zack握住葛叶纮汰的手，热泪盈眶附带九十度鞠躬，「戒斗就交给你了。」   
葛叶纮汰：「？」   
21   
驱纹戒斗把玩扑克牌，他瞅瞅高司舞，又瞅瞅椅子。   
「上午吴岛光实刚来找过我，」他对高司舞算是客气，但是现在态度称不上好，「下午你又来。你也是过来问我和葛叶纮汰的事吗？」   
高司舞也不和他兜圈子，平板直接送到这人眼皮子底下。   
「这上面说的是真的？」   
驱纹戒斗低头，上面写着［[震惊！我们领队居然和隔壁领队有一腿！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978669)（马甲已经被扒得差不多，是戒斗和纮汰没有错）］。   
哦，是Zack，驱纹戒斗默默想，他不去当狗仔真屈才。   
巴隆领队行的端坐的正。   
「是。」   
他看见高司舞脸上闪过愤怒、痛心、不爽等等情绪，驱纹戒斗估摸高司舞也是吴岛光实那类人，还没等他说出什么难听的话，就听高司舞用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说：   
「你居然拖到现在才公开？」   
驱纹戒斗：「……？」   
高司舞一拍桌子，鱼缸都跟着抖三抖。   
「纮汰也是，居然到现在都不告诉我他谈恋爱？！」   
22   
最开始，恋爱是彼此的看不顺眼，驱纹戒斗在巴隆里头，葛叶纮汰在铠武外头。   
后来啊，恋爱是意外的将错就错，驱纹戒斗在上头，葛叶纮汰在下头。   
而现在，恋爱是桌上的平板电脑，驱纹戒斗坐在这头，葛叶纮汰坐在那头。   
23   
八卦是阪东清治郎竖起的耳朵和群组开着的网络通话。   
24   
「这事谁爆料的？」葛叶纮汰抹了把脸，耳尖通红。   
驱纹戒斗喝了口咖啡：「Zack。」   
葛叶纮汰顿时明白为啥下午巴隆队员个个眼含热泪，他捂住脸。   
驱纹戒斗其实也没好到哪去，细看他脸也是红的。只不过这人装逼技能满级，表面稳如老狗，只见他放下瓷杯。   
「但是Zack是从吴岛光实口中知道的。」   
「……Zack怎么会从阿实那里知道？」   
「吴岛光实找我来的，」驱纹戒斗面色如常，「他当着我队员的面对我大喊『纮汰哥不喜欢小舞姐难道喜欢你吗？』」   
葛叶纮汰深知这人秉性。   
「所以你默认了是吗？」   
驱纹戒斗反问：「这难道不是事实吗？」   
葛叶纮汰张了张嘴，悲哀地发现槽点太多无从下口。   
「你想说什么？」驱纹戒斗挑起一侧眉毛，「哦，如果你说什么『我爱你』那我和你是都没说过。」   
葛叶纮汰弱弱地说：「不槽点不是这个……」   
驱纹戒斗「啧」了声。   
「葛叶，这话我只说一次，我不是个疏解欲望就会去找男人的人。」他换了个姿势，「离开世界树集团后我也可以就此揭过而不是和你纠缠不清。」   
他们都知道「纠缠不清」指代哪些方面，葛叶纮汰脖颈都要红透了。   
驱纹戒斗将扑克撇在桌上，纸牌落下的声音错落，如雨点击打土地。   
「假如你想说我们在世界树集团里发生的事都是一时的意乱情迷，好，我也不是死皮赖脸的人。」   
他目光清明，语气缓慢却坚定。葛叶纮汰沉默，指甲无意识地抠弄袖口，布料被扯得皱皱巴巴。   
「……我不是这个意思，」半晌，他说，「在那段时间，我很感谢你的……出现。不会更感激了。」   
他叹了口气，终于说到正题。   
「我只是不满这件事在未处理好前就被人公开而已。」   
他伸出手，覆上那人的拳。   
「我并不后悔。」装甲骑士铠武垂下眼睫，他说的很慢。葛叶纮汰对别人总是很温和，但对驱纹戒斗不是。他说到这笑了一下，露出驱纹戒斗熟悉的「蠢兮兮」的笑。   
「再说，戒斗。我和你说Inves Game很危险以后不要再进行了，你也是不会听的吧。」   
驱纹戒斗嗤笑。   
葛叶纮汰看着他的眼睛，他跟着笑。   
25   
吴岛光实挂着水，正躺在病床上刷手机。他咬牙切齿、半死不活，面容在手机灯光的照耀下狰狞如罗刹。   
纮汰哥等着我，我出院以后就把驱纹戒斗诓到森林深处搞死他。   
通知栏突然出现一条消息：   
「世界树沢芽市分部高层聚集地」   
主任：@龙玄，葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗的事我是走程序   
26   
主任：还是直接送东西？   
27   
龙玄：他们没有在一起，是虚假新闻   
湊耀子：得了吧上次可是你说的铠武和巴隆搞到了一起，记录还在呢［截图.jpg］   
龙玄： **是 虚 假 新 闻**  
28   
商人：没用的你叫不醒一个装睡的人   
29   
［您的好友 商人 已经被踢出群聊］   
30   
龙玄：论坛发言不能当真，通话记录可以造假。从理智上分析，葛叶纮汰看不上驱纹戒斗，所以新闻是假的   
湊耀子：你这句话就很不理智   
龙玄：我很理智   
一切为了科学：为什么葛叶纮汰看不上驱纹戒斗，驱纹戒斗看不上葛叶纮汰还有可能。巴隆可不是脾气好的人，也没有葛叶纮汰那么好说话   
龙玄：他敢看不上纮汰哥！！！！！！！   
龙玄：纮汰哥和他在一起是他的荣幸！！！！   
龙玄：我现在就去端了巴隆   
龙玄：跳舞总抢地盘就算了，现在连人都开始抢了！   
龙玄：今天不是他驱纹戒斗死就是我吴岛光实亡   
主任：？？？？？   
主任：等等，阿实，你和铠武队什么关系？   
龙玄：亲戚关系   
龙玄：驱纹戒斗想和纮汰哥在一起，先从我的尸体上跨过去   
31   
湊耀子：@主任，你弟弟让我按在医院门口了，过来接人   
  
FIN.


End file.
